Message-based software applications are widely found in domains such as telecommunications. Such applications exchange data through messages to fulfill their desired functions. The applications enable a variety of capabilities, including real-time communications and data transfer. In this connection, a stream of messages between network components can be commonly analyzed by “Software Protocol Analyzers” (SPA) such as Wireshark®, formerly known as Ethereal®, and the like, which are well known in the art. SPAs enable monitoring of network operations, ensure proper network performance, and assist with debugging issues by capturing and analyzing such messages between applications.
Currently deployed SPAs are disposed between hosts communicating through a network as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, they are restricted to analyzing messages between applications that are located on separate hosts. It would therefore be desirable to utilize such standard inter-host tools to analyze message events, which are defined as those events that occur between applications that are running on a single host.